Game Of Thrones- Crisis on Infinite Earths
by Nathan2o1
Summary: Continues from Charmed: Mako mermaids, and a rewrite of GOT season 8 Episode 1- Winterfell


Game of Thrones- Crisis on Infinite Earths

A fireball fired from the fire dragon blasted a group of wildlings near Castle Black. Sitting on the fire dragon itself was an 8-year-old, brown eyes, blonde twin-tailed hair girl, and who had a curvaceous and developed figure, which was physique pronounced by her humongous breasts. Her outfit meanwhile consisted of a magical armoured black and white bikini top that exposed her very deep cleavage, a matching miniskirt and blue lighting-style trainers. She also wore a sparkle bracelet on her right arm and child-size cross-draw rainbow shoulder holsters that housed her pair of modified 92F Beretta's with diamond grips.

"Commander Bethany, Maybe I should have summoned Hyowen, a dragon that has scales as black as midnight." another 8-year-old girl expected who had long, crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and blue eyes, and who had a buxom figure and larger breasts. Her outfit meanwhile consisted of a cleavage-revealing one-piece corset that exposed her deep cleavage, blue low-rider jeans and black trainers. She also wore a Duel child-size carrying back scabbard Holder that housed her pair of crimson Katana's, and who had trapped another group of wildlings in a bubble.

"There's no need Lieutenant, Rias Gremory. We the Birds of Prey have already secured an area we can used has a temporarily base." Bethany said as she and her dragon landed down beside her. "Besides, I am also the fourth cure "Cure Lighting".

Bethany then de-summoned her dragon by saying, "Begone Hyoruno," and had scales as gold as the burning sun.

Meanwhile inside of Castle Black, Jon Snow reported seeing a dragon from the lookout spot at castle black. "Jon snow, do you really think that the queen Daenerys Targaryen is here?"

"Lord Commander, if you allow me to investigate what I believe to be a dragon whose scales are as gold has the burning sun. Then we could use them to defend Castle Black from the wildlings." Jon told Alliser.

"You expected me to sacrifice a group of rangers for this whim. When you can't even be sure if you saw this dragon." Alliser firmly questioned Jon's words.

"At least allow me to take a group of rangers and if I mistake. Then I shall take whatever punishment you give."

"You really believe that this other dragon will help us against the wildlings?" Alliser asked Jon."

"Yes." Jon didn't hesitate to answer.

While Alliser gave Jon the order to investigate, a masked cloaked figure then returned back to a small cave near Castle Black were both Bethany and Risa had finishing creating a little Grotto.

"Here I thought you betrayed our commander and return to be accepted into the house of Black and White." Risa said to the masked robbed figure.

The masked figure revealed herself to be an 8-year-old Arya Stark who had larger breasts and a more curvaceous figure. Her outfit meanwhile consisted of a red and yellow criminal branded Bikini top that exposed her cleavage, and the same pair of jean shorts and black trainers. She also had a child-size Ice bow and quiver on her back, that already contained both an ice arrow and an emp arrow.

"My loyalty to our commander is unwavering, and though my other siblings maybe not agree with my choice of wanting to become more of villainess, so that I can prove myself worth of being a member of the Birds of Prey." Arya said as she bowed down to Bethany, who herself was sitting in a throne chair with Risa standing beside her.

"I guess you went to investigate the wear about of your older sister Sansa Stark."

Arya rose back to her feet and stated, "I like permission to rescue my older sister from the clutches of Petyr Baelish aka Littlefinger."

"Commander, I say we allow her to rescue her sister and prove to us that she is truly ready to become a villainess."

"Very well Arya. I shall give you permission to rescue your sister, but if you do not bring me the head of this Littlefinger. Then not only would you throw the trusted of your fellow member, but I shall have little choice but to destroy Winterfell."

Unbeknown to them however, Jon Snow was riding towards their location with five members of the Night's Watch.

"I can't wait to have a dragon fighting along us against the wildlings." Tarly said in an excited voice.

Jon eyes turned towards Tarly, "We have to be careful and not jump to any conclusions. Am sure that it won't be long before the news of the dragon sighting brings the armies of Westeros upon Castle Black."

"Do you think this will bring the mother to Westeros?" Another Ranger said.

"Am not sure if she will cross the Narrow Sea just for this." Jon answered.

"Who knows. This sighting could mean that she is already here."

Outside of the Cave, Arya summoned her dragon by saying, "Come Fourth Tosegya," and had chameleon scales that changed with her mood.

"Master, though we dragons prefer taking orders rather than speaking. If you were trying to ensure that Jon Snow didn't see you climbing onto the third strongest of all six-elemental dragons. I say you failed has isn't that him coming towards this location."

Unfortunately, Arya couldn't escape being seen my Jon has she ordered her dragon to head towards House Royce.

"Ar..," Jon was too late in questioning Arya has her dragon flew off moments before he arrived at the cave.

"It seems whoever we are dealing with has already corrupted your Arya." The fourth ranger stated to Jon as her and the other rangers armed themselves with her weapons as they climbed down from their horse.

"Did not think to be here up on us. Then I suggested you don't ride your horses." Jon and the rangers found themselves confronted by Risa who exited from the cave entrance.

"May I see your Commander?" Jon then asked Risa.

Risa however drew her pair of crimson Katana's and moved into an attacking stance. "Am sorry, I can't allow my commander to kill you for being men."

"We mean no harm." Jon told Risa. "I have an offer that I would like to discuss with your commander, even if it means that she kills me."

Risa sheathed her katana's in response to Jon. "Follow me at your own risk."

Jon along with rangers followed Risa into the cave without hesitation. He saw what looked like a Grotto made for a mermaid were Bethany didn't look to amused by the men's arrival. Jon nevertheless kneed down before Bethany, who herself was preparing to draw her pair of Berettas'.

"Why have you allowed these men into our hideout?".

"I didn't come here to cause a break up has I am here with an offer that I believe would be worth your while."

Bethany lowed her hands from her holster. "For Arya's shake I shall listen to your offer. It doesn't mean however that you can take Arya from going down the path of villainess like us."

"No, cos I know that if I tried to take Arya from that path, you and your lieutenant would rain destruction upon Castle Black."

"It's true that we could reequip into our final dragon armour that would allow us to fight alongside our dragons with all of their abilities."

"We can't allow her commander to lead her forces against Castle Black." Tarly said, drawing his sword in the process.

Within only a second of Tarly drawing his sword, Jon found his rangers taking down by Bethany who draw and fired white-lighting bullets from her pair of 92F Beretta's, that were made out of that were made of stainless steel and had a 5.5 extended combat barrel. It also had "Emissary of light, Cure lighting" engraved on both sides as well as diamond grips.

"Now we can speak without interruption Jon," Bethany holstering her pair of Berettas' in the process.

"I have to inform Castle Black." Jon stated as he prepared to exited from the Grotto.

Of course, Jon found himself falling into a portal underneath him that was created by Bethany using portal creation.

"Commander we should have listened to his offer yet." Risa told Bethany, having seen the portal closed

"I don't care what here got to offer, it's time we go and take Winterfell."

At King landing meanwhile Cersei confronts Jaime who himself readied his sword inside of the Sept. He quickly sheathed the sword however when he saw Cersei. "I hope your down here cos you know the location of where we can obtain that dragon."

"Not has yet, but we have spies searching through out of."

"Don't you want us to rival that Targaryen bitch!" Cersei shouted in an angry tone.

"Leave this matter to me." Jaime told Cersei before he began to strip her down.

Sansa was displeased with Arya as she used her Ice-Make: Ice Wall to trap Lord Robin Arryn's. Littlefinger on the other hand was staring down at Arya who was backed up by her dragon that stood behind her.

"I don't how you got that dragon Arya, but freezing a lord is no way us to take-back Winterfell." An angry Sansa told Arya.

"Master, let me freeze these fools has my sister Hyoruno would have already burnt them to a crisp by now." The ice dragon said as she prepared to use her freeze breath.

"Stand down Tosegya," Arya said as Tosegys stood down. "I much prefer for little finger to become your hand and for you to become queen of an independent North. I would hate to have use my commutation watch to commutate with my commander."

Little finger ordered his men to siege Arya but he quickly found that his men were dropping their weapons and declaring loyalty to the north. "What are you doing?"

"With no intention of bring the wrath of her commander has two dragons would effetely wipe us out."

By the Next night and as the full moon began to rise, Dragonstone had been taken over by the Starks has their barriers replaced the Targaryen ones. The skies above Dragonstone were being patrolled by two dragons. The walls and gate of Dragonstone now looked more demonic has it was infused with Risa's energy. They were also a garrison of soldiers protecting the castle and were made up of both Northern and Vale forces.

with Arya herself throwing Jon Snow and Littlefinger into its dungeon that had another small garrison guarding it.

"Arya you don't have to do this." Jon plead with Arya as she threw him and Littlefinger into a cell.

"My commander doesn't care about the fate of the iron throne within these four years, right now Risa is leading the rest of Northern and Vale forces to take the Riverlands and The Stormlands. So that, we can declare them Regions independent and rival that of Tommen Baratheon." Arya Confidently replied.

"Doing this will lead to war with the Lannister." Littlefinger stated as Arya began heading towards the exited of the dungeon. "I wouldn't worry. Sansa will make a great southern queen especial with her soon to be wife Daenery.

Meanwhile, inside a hidden room that look similar to the attic of the, and which was located behind the Dragonstone throne. Bethany had summoned the spirit of a has she casted the spell from the book of Shadow that went,

"To Summon the Dead",

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirits from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide, and which summoned Jada Shields, with Bethany's magic manifestation being crimson.

"Emma Alonso may have taught me how to manifested my magic like hers, but I expected my mother Mimmi to be the one who answered by call."

"Right now, Piper is helping her to settle in. I took this called has I want you to casted that "Invoking the Moirai" spell and become the last Halliwell."

"This moon ring was given to me by my mother, who herself helped me to master my mermaid half, since I am a Demonic-Witch/mermaid hybrid." Bethany said as he rubbed the moon ring with her fingers.

"Look. I understand that casting this spell would rewrite your past, effetely changing your past into a one where Patty Halliwell was your mother and that Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige are your sisters. The charmed ones however wanted to apologize for banishing you for what to you has been three months, and which made them write a modify version of the spell beside it."

Bethany simply responded by closing the book of shadows and with Jada quickly disappearing.

"Bethany, may I have a word." Sansa said as she entered the throne room.

Bethany exited the hidden room moments later as the wall closed behind her. "So, you must Arya's older sister and the person who I gave permission for her to rescue."

"Yes." Sansa answered. "And here to discuss the terms of me becoming the southern queen has Arya had told me that Risa would easily take them regions.

Bethany however used Chlorokinesis to ensnared Sansa in a plant that rose up from the ground. "I may have plan to allow you and Daenery to jointly rule the southern regions has queens, but I don't see why I should allow you to become a ruler. When from what I heard about you being a goody too shoe," sitting on the Dragonstone throne in the process.

"If I have to marry that Daenery bitch! Then I shall as I owe you for giving my sister a family where she can continue to grow."

"We shall see?"

Sansa was stunned to see that following from Bethany's questioning of her, she immediately summoned Daenery by casting a spell that went, "Daenery can't see her kind today. So, send her here from where she station."

"Where am I?" Daenery asked as she suddenly found herself before the Dragonstone throne.

Brienne of Tarth suddenly busted into the room. "Cersei Lannister is demanding you at the gates."

"Fine." Bethany stated, before she used Chronokinesis to freeze Sansa and Daenery in time. "Don't forget Brienne that you are only here because of your Oath of feaity to Catelyn Stark."

Brienne nodded as she and Bethany arrived at the gates of Dragonstone though a portal that Bethany created using portal creation. Bethany however quickly fell under the moon's spell has she couldn't resist looking up at the full moon."

"Are you alright Bethany?"

Bethany was unresponsive to her words, instead responded by creating a portal that lead to the Narrow Sea. Brienne herself tried to stop Bethany from jumping into the narrow sea but had now found herself having to walk back to Dragonstone.

With the full moon still in the sky, a transformed Bethany swam towards the Shivering Sea at super speed. It wasn't long however before Bethany surfaced in the Shivering sea, only to see that there was no Mako Island.

At Dragonstone meanwhile, Sansa surprising became concerned about Bethany has she met Risa and who themselves were standing beside the twin Dragonstone thrones.

"Do you know what's happening to Bethany?" Sansa asked Risa and Arya.

"I thought by now you and Daenery would have made your escape. Since it's charmed ones felt that her mother Mimmi couldn't teach her to overcome the effects of the moon."

"Look. Am gateful that she given Arya a chance to become the person she is destined to be. I currently have Sansa confined to her chambers and guarded by a dozen of our strongest soldiers. Though Bethany should overcome the effects of the moon."

"It's not that simply. We know that Mako doesn't exist in Westeros, but are sure of our Bethany will retracted since she is under the influence of the full moon." Arya told her sister.

"I shall remain here and wait for Bethany's returned while you girls deal with Cersei who demands our surrender and for us to hand over Daenery's dragon eggs."

Unfortunately, the mood changed has Bethany entered though a portal, having transformed back into a Human. A still moon struck Bethany used Chlorokinesis to trap Risa, Arya and Sansa in plants has multiple rose from the ground. Risa and Arya pleaded with Bethany not to consult the book of Shadows.

Their words had little effected as a moonstruck Bethany not only entered the hidden room, but opened the book of Shadows to a modify vision of the "Invoking the Moirai" spell that was beside it.

"I call upon the Moirai — Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.  
witches of the Night.  
Rulers of Fate.  
I call upon the Halliwell Ancestors.  
Sife and flow the sands of time.  
Diverge our powers.  
From none to four.  
Undoing that which was once done.  
Take what was, make it no more.  
swept away the sands of time,"

As Bethany's spell began to create a new timeline were Patty Halliwell was her mother and became the power of four alongside Piper, Phoebe and Paige. While simultaneously easing the current one. It wasn't until her memories of Mimmi disappeared that she screamed out, in turn summoning the trident from Cam and Evie's gasp.

By the end of the spell, Bethany was now a crimson young woman with white skin, brown eyes, long-crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top, a voluptuous figure, enormous breasts and a considerably medium and juicy buttocks. She also wore very little, sporting only a translucent Blue jacket with short sleeves (Exposing her chest), as well as a short matching skirt and black boots. She also sported a leather-right thigh sheath, as the timeline itself was now the 14th of April 2019 at Winterfell.

Daenrys Targaryen and her army had entered Winterfell as everyone watched on, with Jon snow

even getting off his horse to hug and kiss Bran on the forehead. "Look at you, you're a man."

"Almost." Bryan told Jon as he then hugged Sansa. "Where's your daughter."

Sansa's attention however switched to Daenry as she approached her only a few seconds later.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Sansa. The North is as beautiful as Jon claimed."

"Winterfell is yours, my Grace."

Bran then stated, "We don't have time for this. The Night king has your dragon n...,"

"That maybe so, but you are forgetting Daenry that my sister as a backing of Vale forces led by me Arya Stark." Arya told Daenry as she made herself visible from the crowd.

Everyone gathered in the main hall sometime later.

"Has soon as we heard about the wall, I called all of our banners to retreat to Winter."

At this time however, all the men's attention turned to Bethany as she orbed into the main hall. "My Daughter is a crimson beauty and the girl who killed her rapist of her father Ramsay Bolton during the battle of the bastards."

"Are you sure she your daughter? She looks similar to Rias Gremory, the new lord of House Gremory formally known has House Bolton, expected wearing a very revealing outfit." Davos stated upon Sansa's words.

Bethany however responded to Davos by demonstrating her power as she summoned her trident by saying, "Isabela," before she used it to freeze Davos via Cryokinesis.

"Am Bethany "Gremory" Stark, and you are all to recognize my mother as the queen of the north and the one who help defeat the white walkers," Bethany told the room as her trident disappeared.

Later that Night, Daenry met Sansa in her quarters. At first Sansa was surprised by Daenry's visit, but quickly became intrigue when she said, "I have an offer that you can't refuse."

"You haven't about my daughter, are you? Cos you know she is a villainess of sure crimson beauty that Men would die."

"Yes, but I willing to offer you "Drogon", one of my last two remaining dragon for your daughter and who could become a lieutenant of the Birds of Prey.

"What about Dragonstone and your clam to the Iron throne?" Sansa then asked Daenry.

"I have already made Jon snow the lord of House Targaryen, and the one who will help you gain the Iron throne."

To be continued


End file.
